Medical devices that are designed for repeated use typically become worn with time and eventually must be reconditioned or discarded. Devices with dulled cutting edges may be sharpened or otherwise treated to extend their useful lives. Such sharpening involves the removal of material from the cutting edge so that a new cutting edge can be formed. This can be done a limited number of times, involves expense, consumes time during which the device is unavailable for use, and may result in a device with changed properties.